Juventus F.C.
La Goeba (Gallo-Italic for: Hunchback) | founded = (as Sport Club Juventus) | ground = Juventus Stadium | capacity = 41,000 | owner = Agnelli family (through Exor S.p.A) | chairman = Andrea Agnelli | chrtitle = Chairman | manager = Antonio Conte | mgrtitle = Manager | league = Serie A | season = 2011–12 | position = Serie A, 1st | website = http://www.juventus.com |pattern_la1 = _notts1011h |pattern_b1 = _juve1213h |pattern_ra1 = _notts1011h |pattern_so1 = _juve1213h |leftarm1 = FFFFFF |body1 = FFFFFF |rightarm1 = FFFFFF |shorts1 = FFFFFF |socks1 = FFFFFF |pattern_la2 = _juve1213a |pattern_b2 = _sanfrecce11g3 |pattern_ra2 = _juve1213a |pattern_so2 = _2_stripes_white |leftarm2 = FFFFFF |body2 = FFFFFF |rightarm2 = FFFFFF |shorts2 = 000000 |socks2 = 000000 |pattern_b3 = _juve1112a |leftarm3 = FF44A0 |body3 = FFFFFF |rightarm3 = FF44A0 |shorts3 = 000000 |socks3 = 000000 }} Juventus Football Club S.p.A. ( ) (from LatinThe name "Juventus" is a literal license in Piedmontese language of the Latin substantive iuventus (youth in English language). iuventus: youth, pronounced ), commonly referred to as Juventus and colloquially as Juve (pronounced ), are a professional Italian association football club based in Turin, Piedmont. The club is the third oldest of its kind in the country and has spent the majority of its history, with the exception of the 2006–07 season, in the top flight First Division (known as Serie A since 1929). Founded in 1897 as Sport Club Juventus by a group of young Torinese students, among them, who was their first president, Eugenio Canfari, and his brother Enrico, author of the company's historical memory; they are managed by the industrial Agnelli family since 1923, which constitutes the oldest sporting partnership in Italy, thus making Juventus the first professional club in the country. Over time, the club has become a symbol of the nation's culture and italianità ("Italianness"), due to their tradition of success, some of which have had a significant impact in Italian society, especially in the 1930s and the first postwar decade;During the 1930s, period which Juventus won a record of five consecutive league championships, the club experienced a sharp increace in its number of supporters, thus becoming the first in Italy to have a fan base decentralised. Also, Juventus were identified by the people at the time as "the team that represented the entire population" or "the team of Italy"—an appellative that still identifies the club mainly outside Italy—, allowing they to perform the leading role in the formation of a national identity through sport, encouraging the phenomenon of nationalization in the country; and a symbol against the fascist government oppression due to the policy adopted by the Agnelli family in the Torinese club and FIAT, the family-owned company. Subsequently, another increase of the club's fan base as a result of the Southern migration to Turin, massive in the late 1950s and early 1960s, and the team successes at the time, became Juventus the team-symbol of the Italian economic miracle and the postwar Italian society. Cf. and the ideological politics and socio-economic origin of the club's sympathisers.According to a report of Italian State Police in 2003, the Juventus' supporters were mainly settled at the right-wings positions. However, outside the organised fan groups, the political orientation of club's fan base, due to its social and territorial heterogeneity, it does not deviate significantly from the more broadly distributed at the level of the Italian national population: it is what emerged from a survey conducted by ACNielsen institute in 2004 cited by Diario magazine, in which it was determined that the Juventus' supporters constitutes one of the few fan groups in Italy to express themselves electorally perhaps quite equally in right and left-wings; cf. This is reflected, among others, in the club's contribution to the national team, uninterrupted since the second half of 1920s and recognised as one of the most influential in international football, having performed a decisive role in the World Cup triumphs of 1934, 1982 and 2006. The club's fan base is larger than any other Italian football club and is one of the largest world-wide. Support for Juventus is widespread throughout the country and abroad, mainly in countries with a significant presence of Italian immigrants. Juventus are historically the most successful club in Italian football and one of the most laureated and important globally. Overall, they have won fifty-three official titles on the national and international stage, more than any other Italian club: a record twenty-eight league titles, a record nine Italian cups and five national super cups and, with eleven titles in confederation and inter-confederation competitions (two Intercontinental Cups, two European Champion Clubs' Cup/UEFA Champions Leagues, one European Cup Winners' Cup, a record three UEFA Cups, one UEFA Intertoto Cup and two UEFA Super Cups) the club currently ranks fourth in Europe and eighth in the world with the most trophies won.Fourth most successful European club for confederation and inter-confederation competitions won with 11 titles. Fourth most successful club in Europe for confederation club competition titles won (11). In 1985, under the management of Giovanni Trapattoni, who led the Torinese team to thirteen official trophies in ten years until 1986, including six league titles and five international titles; Juventus became the first club in the history of European football to have won all three major competitions organised by the Union of European Football Associations: the European Champions' Cup, the (now-defunct) Cup Winners' Cup and the UEFA Cup (the first Italian and Southern European side to win the tournament). After their triumph in the Intercontinental Cup the same year, the club also became the first in football history—and remain the only one at present—to have won all possible confederation competitions and the club world title. In addition, Juventus F.C. are the only club in the world to have won all possible confederation competitions (e.g. the international tournaments organised by UEFA) and the world club title (Intercontinental Cup and/or FIFA Club World Cup). Also, they were the first club in association football history to have won all international club competitions organised by their respective Confederation and remain tied with Tunisia's Étoile Sportive du Sahel as the only in the world to achieve this. Cf. According to the all-time ranking published in 2009 by the International Federation of Football History and Statistics, an organization recognised by FIFA, based on clubs' performance in international competitions, Juventus were Italy's best club and second in Europe of the 20th century. History Early years Juventus were founded as Sport Club Juventus in late 1897 by pupils from the Massimo D'Azeglio Lyceum school in Turin, but were renamed as Foot-Ball Club Juventus two years later. The club joined the Italian Football Championship during 1900. During this period the team wore a pink and black kit. Juventus first won the league championship in 1905 while playing at their Velodromo Umberto I ground. By this time the club colours had changed to black and white stripes, inspired by English side Notts County. There was a split at the club in 1906, after some of the staff considered moving Juve out of Turin. President Alfredo Dick was unhappy with this and left with some prominent players to found FBC Torino which in turn spawned the Derby della Mole. Juventus spent much of this period steadily rebuilding after the split, surviving the First World War. League dominance Fiat owner Edoardo Agnelli gained control of the club in 1923, and built a new stadium. This helped the club to its second scudetto (league championship) in the 1925–26 season beating Alba Roma with an aggregate score of 12–1, Antonio Vojak's goals were essential that season. The club established itself as a major force in Italian football since the 1930s, becoming the country's first professional club and the first with a decentralised fan base, which led it to win a record of five consecutive Italian championships the first four under the management of Carlo Carcano and form the core of the of the Italy national team during the Vittorio Pozzo's era, including the 1934 world champion squad. with star players such as Raimundo Orsi, Luigi Bertolini, Giovanni Ferrari and Luis Monti amongst others. , Charles and Boniperti]] Juventus moved to the Stadio Comunale, but for the rest of the 1930s and the majority of the 1940s they were unable to recapture championship dominance. After the Second World War, Gianni Agnelli was appointed honorary president. The club added two more league championships to its name in the 1949–50 and 1951–52 seasons, the latter of which was under the management of Englishman Jesse Carver. Two new strikers were signed during 1957–58; Welshman John Charles and Italo-Argentine Omar Sivori, playing alongside longtime member Giampiero Boniperti. That season saw Juventus awarded with the Golden Star for Sport Excellence to wear on their shirts after becoming the first Italian side to win ten league titles. In the same season, Omar Sivori became the first ever player at the club to win the European Footballer of the Year. The following season they beat Fiorentina to complete their first league and cup double, winning Serie A and Coppa Italia. Boniperti retired in 1961 as the all-time top scorer at the club, with 182 goals in all competitions, a club record which stood for 45 years. During the rest of the decade the club won the league just once more in 1966–67, However, the 1970s saw Juventus further solidify their strong position in Italian football. Under former player Čestmír Vycpálek they won the scudetto in 1971–72 and 1972–73, with players such as Roberto Bettega, Franco Causio and José Altafini breaking through. During the rest of the decade they won the league twice more, with defender Gaetano Scirea contributing significantly. The later win was under Giovanni Trapattoni, who helped the club's domination continue on into the early part of the 1980s and to form the backbone of the Italian national team during Enzo Bearzot's era, including the 1978 FIFA World Cup and 1982 world champion squads. European stage holding the Ballon d'Or in bianconeri colours]] The Trapattoni-era was highly successful in the 1980s; the club started the decade off well, winning the league title three more times by 1984. This meant Juventus had won 20 Italian league titles and were allowed to add a second golden star to their shirt, thus becoming the only Italian club to achieve this. Around this time the club's players were attracting considerable attention; Paolo Rossi was named European Footballer of the Year following his contribution to Italy's victory in the 1982 FIFA World Cup, where he was named player of the tournament. Frenchman Michel Platini was also awarded the European Footballer of the Year title for three years in a row; 1983, 1984 and 1985, which is a record. Juventus are the only club to have players from their club winning the award in four consecutive years. Indeed it was Platini who scored the winning goal in the 1985 European Cup final against Liverpool, however this was marred by a tragedy which changed European football. That year, Juventus became the first club in the history of European football to have won all three major UEFA competitions and, after their triumph in the Intercontinental Cup, the club also became the first in association football history—and remain the world's only one at present—to have won all possible confederation competitions and the club world title. With the exception of winning the closely contested Italian Championship of 1985–86, the rest of the 1980s were not very successful for the club. As well as having to contend with Diego Maradona's Napoli, both of the Milanese clubs, Milan and Internazionale, won Italian championships. In 1990, Juventus moved into their new home, the Stadio delle Alpi, which was built for the 1990 World Cup. Lippi era of success , the Juventus all time leading goal scorer, during the 2007–08 season]] Marcello Lippi took over as Juventus manager at the start of the 1994–95 campaign. His first season at the helm of the club was a successful one, as Juventus recorded their first Serie A championship title since the mid-1980s. The crop of players during this period featured Ciro Ferrara, Roberto Baggio, Gianluca Vialli and a young Alessandro Del Piero. Lippi lead Juventus to the Champions League the following season, beating Ajax on penalties after a 1–1 draw in which Fabrizio Ravanelli scored for Juve. The club did not rest long after winning the European Cup, more highly regarded players were brought into the fold in the form of Zinedine Zidane, Filippo Inzaghi and Edgar Davids. At home Juventus won Serie A in 1996–97 and 1997–98, as well as the 1996 UEFA Super Cup and the 1996 Intercontinental Cup. Juventus reached the 1997 and 1998 Champions League finals during this period, but lost out to Borussia Dortmund and Real Madrid respectively. After a season's absence Lippi returned, signing big name players such as Gianluigi Buffon, David Trezeguet, Pavel Nedvěd and Lilian Thuram, helping the team to two more scudetto titles in the 2001–02 and 2002–03 seasons. Juventus were also part of an all Italian Champions League final in 2003 but lost out to Milan on penalties after the game ended in a 0–0 draw. The following year, Lippi was appointed as Italy's head coach, bringing an end to one of the most fruitful managerial spells in Juventus' history. The "Calciopoli" scandal Fabio Capello became its coach in 2004, and led Juventus to two more Serie A titles. However, in May 2006, Juventus became one of the five clubs linked to a Serie A match fixing scandal, the result of which saw the club relegated to Serie B for the first time in its history. The club was also stripped of the two titles won under Capello in 2005 and 2006. Many key players left following the demotion to Serie B, including Thuram, star striker Zlatan Ibrahimović and defensive stalwart Fabio Cannavaro. However, other big name players such as Buffon, Del Piero and Nedvěd remained to help the club return to Serie A while youngsters from the Primavera such as Sebastian Giovinco and Claudio Marchisio were integrated into the first team. The bianconeri were promoted straight back up as league winners after the 2006–07 season while captain Del Piero claimed the top scorer award with 21 goals. Return to Serie A Since their return to Serie A in the 2007–08 season, former Chelsea manager Claudio Ranieri managed Juventus for two seasons. They finished in third place in their first return season, and qualified for the 2008–09 Champions League third qualifying round in the preliminary stages. Juventus reached the group stages, where they beat Real Madrid in both home and away legs, before losing in the knockout round to Chelsea. Ranieri was sacked following a string of unsuccessful results, and Ciro Ferrara was appointed as manager on a temporary basis for the last two games of the season, before being subsequently appointed as the manager for the 2009–10 season. However, Ferrara's stint as Juventus manager proved to be unsuccessful, with Juventus knocked out of Champions League and Coppa Italia, and just lying on the sixth place in the league table at the end of January 2010, leading to the dismissal of Ciro Ferrara and naming Alberto Zaccheroni as caretaker manager. Zaccheroni could not help the side improve, as Juventus finished the season in seventh place in Serie A. For the 2010–11 season, Jean-Claude Blanc was replaced by Andrea Agnelli as the club's president. Agnelli's first action was to replace Zaccheroni and Director of Sport Alessio Secco with Sampdoria manager Luigi Delneri and Director of Sport Giuseppe Marotta. However, Delneri failed to improve their fortunes and was dismissed. Former player and fan favourite Antonio Conte, fresh after winning promotion with Siena, was named as Delneri's replacement. With Conte as manager, Juventus went unbeaten for the entire season. Towards the second half of the season, the team was mostly competing with northern rivals Milan for first place in a tight contest. Juventus won the title on the 37th matchday, after beating Cagliari 2–0, and Milan losing to Internazionale 4–2. After a 3–1 win in the final matchday against Atalanta, Juventus became the first team to go the season unbeaten in the current 38-game format. Other noteworthy achievements include the biggest away win (5–0 at Fiorentina), best defensive record (20 goals conceded) in Serie A and second best in the top six European leagues. Colours, badge and nicknames Juventus have played in black and white striped shirts, with white shorts, sometimes black shorts since 1903. Originally, they played in pink shirts with a black tie, but only because they had been sent the wrong shirts. The father of one of the players made the earliest shirts, but continual washing faded the colour so much that in 1903 the club sought to replace them. Extracts taken from the Official History of Notts County and article kindly reproduced by the Daily Mail. Juventus asked one of their team members, Englishman John Savage, if he had any contacts in England who could supply new shirts in a color that would better withstand the elements. He had a friend who lived in Nottingham, who being a Notts County supporter, shipped out the black and white striped shirts to Turin. Juve have worn the shirts ever since, considering the colors to be aggressive and powerful. Juventus Football Club's official emblem has undergone different and small modifications since the 1920s. The last modification of the Old Lady's badge took place before 2004–05 season. At the present time, the emblem of the team is a black-and-white oval shield of a type used by Italian ecclesiastics. It is divided in five vertical stripes: two white stripes and three black stripes, inside which are the following elements; in its upper section, the name of the society superimposed on a white convex section, over golden curvature (gold for honour). The white silhouette of a charging bull is in the lower section of the oval shield, superimposed on a black old French shield; the charging bull is a symbol of the Comune di Torino. There is also a black silhouette of a mural crown above the black spherical triangle's base. This is a reminiscence to Augusta Tourinorum, the old city of the Roman era which the present capital of Piedmont region is its cultural heiress. In the past, the convex section of the emblem had a blue color (another symbol of Turin) and, furthermore, its shape was concave. The old French shield and the mural crown, also in the lower section of the emblem, had a considerably greater size with respect to the present. The two Golden Stars for Sport Excellence were located above the convex and concave section of Juventus' emblem. During the 1980s, the club emblem was the silhouette of a zebra, to both sides of the equide's head, the two golden stars and, above this badge, forming an arc, the club's name. During its history, the club has acquired a number of nicknames, la Vecchia Signora''Or ''Madama in Piedmontese language. (the Old Lady) being the best example. The "old" part of the nickname is a pun on Juventus which means "youth" in Latin. It was derived from the age of the Juventus star players towards the middle of 1930s. The "lady" part of the nickname is how fans of the club affectionately referred to it before the 1930s. The club is also nicknamed la Fidanzata d'Italia (the Girlfriend of Italy), because over the years it has received a high level of support from Southern Italian immigrant workers (particularly from Naples and Palermo), who arrived in Turin to work for FIAT since the 1930s. Other nicknames include; i bianconeri (the black-and-whites), le zebre (the zebrasThe zebra is Juventus' official mascot because the black and white vertical stripes in its present home jersey and emblem remembered the zebra's stripes.) in reference to Juventus' colors. I gobbi (the hunchbacks) is the nickname that is used to define Juventus supporters, but is also used sometimes for team's players. The most widely accepted origin of gobbi dates to the fifties, when the bianconeri team was wearing a large jersey. When players ran on the field, the jersey, which had an opening on the chest with laces, generated a bulge on the back (a sort of parachute effect), giving the impression that the players have a hunchback. Stadiums After the first two years (1897 and 1898), during which Juventus played in the Parco del Valentino and Parco Cittadella, their matches were held in the Piazza d'Armi Stadium until 1908, except in 1905, [[Italian Football Championship 1905|the first year of the scudetto]], and in 1906, years in which it played at the Corso Re Umberto. From 1909 to 1922, Juventus played their internal competitions at Corso Sebastopoli Camp, and before moving the following year to Corso Marsiglia Camp where they remained until 1933, winning four league titles. At the end of 1933 they began to play at the new Stadio Mussolini stadium inaugurated for the 1934 World Championships. After the Second World War, the stadium was renamed as Stadio Comunale Vittorio Pozzo. Juventus played home matches at the ground for 57 years, a total of 890 league matches. The team continued to host training sessions at the stadium until July 2003. , home ground from 1990 to 2006]] From 1990 until the 2005–06 season, the Torinese side contested their home matches at Stadio delle Alpi, built for the 1990 FIFA World Cup, although in very rare circumstances, the club played some home games in other stadia such as Renzo Barbera at Palermo, Dino Manuzzi at Cesena and the Stadio Giuseppe Meazza at Milan. In August 2006, the bianconeri returned to play in the Stadio Comunale, now known as Stadio Olimpico, after the restructuring of the stadium for the 2006 Winter Olympics onwards. In November 2008 Juventus announced that they will invest around €120 million to build a new ground, the Juventus Stadium, on the site of Delle Alpi. Unlike the old ground, there will not be a running track; instead the pitch will be only 7.5 meters away from the stands. The planned capacity is 41,000. Work began during spring 2009 and the stadium was opened on 8 September 2011 for the start of the 2011–12 season. Supporters Juventus are the best supported football club in Italy, with over 12 million fans or tifosi, which represent approximately 29% of the total Italian football fans according to a research published in September 2010 by Italian research agency Demos & Pi, and one of the most supported football clubs in the world, with 180 million supporters (43 million in Europe alone), particularly in the Mediterranean countries, to which a large number of Italian diaspora have emigrated. The Torinese side has fan clubs branches across the globe. Demand for Juventus tickets in occasional home games held away from Turin is high; suggesting that Juventus have stronger support in other parts of the country. Juve is widely and especially popular throughout mainland Southern Italy, Sicily and Malta, leading the team to have one of the largest followings in its away matches, more than in Turin itself. Rivalries Juventus have significant rivalries with two clubs. Their traditional rivals are fellow Turin club Torino F.C. and matches between the two side are known as the Derby della Mole (Derby of Turin). The rivalry dates back to 1906 as Torino was founded by break-away Juventus players and staff. Their most high-profile rivalry is with Internazionale, another big Serie A club located in Milan, the capital of the neighbouring region of Lombardy. Matches between these two clubs are referred to as the Derby d'Italia (Derby of Italy) and the two regularly challenge each other at the top of the league table, hence the intense rivalry. Up until the Calciopoli scandal which saw Juventus forcibly relegated, the two were the only Italian clubs to have never played below Serie A. Notably the two sides are the first and the second most supported clubs in Italy and the rivalry has intensified since the later part of the 1990s; reaching its highest levels ever post-Calciopoli, with the return of Juventus to Serie A. They also have rivalries with Milan, Roma and Fiorentina. Youth programme The Juventus youth set-up has been recognised as one of the best in Italy for producing young talents. While not all graduates made it to the first team, many have enjoyed successful careers in the Italian top flight. Under long-time coach Vincenzo Chiarenza, the Primavera (Under-20) squad enjoyed one of its successful periods, winning all age-group competitions from 2004 to 2006. The youth system is also notable for its contribution to the Italian national senior and youth teams. 1934 World Cup winner Gianpiero Combi, 1936 Gold Medal and 1938 World Cup winner Pietro Rava, Giampiero Boniperti, Roberto Bettega, 1982 World Cup hero Paolo Rossi and more recently, Claudio Marchisio and Sebastian Giovinco are a number of former graduates who have gone on to make the first team and full Italy squad. Like Dutch club Ajax and many English Premier League clubs, Juventus operates several satellite clubs and football schools outside of the country (i.e. United States, Canada, Greece, Saudi Arabia, Australia and Switzerland) and numerous camps in the local region to expand talent scouting. Players Current squad :First team squad, as of 17 December 2012. ''For recent transfers, see 2012–13 Juventus F.C. season. Out on Loan Loan deals expire 30 June 2013 Co-ownership Co-ownership deals expire 21 June 2013 Primavera Management Staff is the current manager of the team.]] :See also List of Juventus F.C. managers Presidential history Juventus have had numerous presidents over the course of their history, some of which have been the owners of the club, others have been honorary presidents, here is a complete list of them: |width="30"| |valign="top"| |} Managerial history Below is a list of Juventus managers from 1923 when the Agnelli family took over and the club became more structured and organized, until the present day. |width="30"| |valign="top"| |} Honours Italy's most successful club of the 20th century, and the most successful club in the history of Italian football, Juventus have won the Italian League Championship, the country's premier football club competition, a record 28 times and have the record of consecutive triumphs in that tournament (five, between 1930–31 and 1934–35). They have also won the Italian Cup, the country's primary cup competition, nine times, holding the record number of wins—overall and consecutives—for the latter. Overall, Juventus have won 53 official competitions, more than any other team in the country; 42 in the national First Division, which is also a record, and 11 official international competitions, making them, in the latter case, the second most successful Italian club in European competition. The club is currently fourth in Europe and eighth in the world with the most international titles won officially recognised by their respective association football confederation and FIFA. They have won the UEFA Cup three times, a record they share with Liverpool and Internazionale. The club has earned the distinction of being allowed to wear two Golden Stars for Sport Excellence (it. Stelle d'oro al Merito Sportivo) on its shirts representing its league victories, the tenth of which was achieved during the 1957–58 season and the twentieth in the 1981–82 season. Juventus were the first Italian team to have twice achieved the national double (winning the Italian top tier division and the national cup competition in the same season), in the 1959–60 and 1994–95 seasons. The club is unique in the world in having won all official international competitions, and they have received, in recognition to win the three major UEFA competitions—first case in the history of the European football— The UEFA Plaque by the Union of European Football Associations on 12 July 1988. The Torinese side was placed 7th—but the top Italian club—in the FIFA Clubs of the 20th Century selection of 23 December 2000. Juventus have been proclaimed World's Club Team of the Year twice (1993 and 1996) and was ranked in 3rd place—the highest ranking of any Italian club—in the All-Time Club World Ranking (1991–2009 period) by the International Federation of Football History & Statistics.Since the 1990–91 season, Juventus have won fifteen official trophies: five Serie A titles, one Italian Cup, four Italian Super Cups, one Intercontinental Cup-FIFA World Club Cup, one European Cup-UEFA Champions League, one UEFA Cup, one UEFA Intertoto Cup, and one UEFA Super Cup. Cf. National titles *'Italian Football Championship / Serie A: 28' :: 1905, 1925–26,Up until 1921, the top division of Italian football was the Federal Football Championship, since then, it has been the First Division, the National Division, and the Serie A. 1930–31, 1931–32, 1932–33, 1933–34, 1934–35, 1949–50, 1951–52, 1957–58, 1959–60, 1960–61, 1966–67; 1971–72, 1972–73, 1974–75, 1976–77, 1977–78, 1980–81, 1981–82, 1983–84, 1985–86, 1994–95, 1996–97, 1997–98, 2001–02, 2002–03, 2011–12 :*Runners-up (20): 1903; 1904; 1906; 1937–38; 1945–46; 1946–47; 1952–53; 1953–54; 1962–63; 1973–74; 1975–76; 1979–80; 1982–83; 1986–87; 1991–92; 1993–94; 1995–96; 1999–00; 2000–01; 2008–09 *'Coppa Italia: 9' :: 1937–38, 1941–42, 1958–59, 1959–60, 1964–65, 1978–79, 1982–83, 1989–90, 1994–95 :*Runners-up (5): 1972–73; 1991–92; 2001–02; 2003–04; 2011–12 *'Supercoppa Italiana: 5 ' :: 1995, 1997, 2002, 2003, 2012 :*Runners-up (3): 1990; 1998; 2005 *'Serie B: 1 ' :: 2006–07 :*Runners-up (0): none European titles *'European Champions' Cup / UEFA Champions League: 2 Up until 1992, the UEFA's premier club competition was the European Champion Clubs' Cup; since then, it has been the UEFA Champions League.' :: 1984–85, 1995–96 :*Runners-up (5): 1972–73; 1982–83; 1996–97; 1997–98; 2002–03 *'UEFA Cup Winners' Cup: 1 ' :: 1983–84 :*Runners-up (0): none *'UEFA Cup: 3 The European Inter-Cities Fairs Cup (1958–1971) was a football tournament organized by foreign trade fairs in European seven cities (London, Barcelona, Copenhagen, and others) played by professional and—in its first editions—amateur clubs. Along these lines, that competition is not recognised by the Union of European Football Associations as an UEFA club competition; cf. ' :: 1976–77, 1989–90, 1992–93 :*Runner-up (1): 1994–95 *'UEFA Intertoto Cup: 1 ' :: 1999 :*Runners-up (0): none *'UEFA Super Cup: 2 The UEFA Super Cup 1985 final between the Italian club and Everton, 1984–85 Cup Winners' Cup winners not played due to the Heysel Stadium disaster; cf. ' :: 1984, 1996 :*Runners-up (0): none World-wide titles *'Intercontinental Cup: 2Up until 2004, the main world-wide football club competition was the Intercontinental Champions Clubs' Cup (so called ''European / South American Cup or Toyota Cup); since then, it has been replaced by the FIFA Club World Cup. ' :: 1985, 1996 :*Runners-up (1): 1973 Club statistics and records Alessandro Del Piero holds Juventus' official appearance record (646 as of 23 October 2010). He took over from Gaetano Scirea on 6 March 2008 against Palermo. He also holds the record for Italian Serie A appearances with 467 (as of 21 December 2011). Including all official competitions, Alessandro Del Piero is the all-time leading goalscorer for Juventus, with 277 goals—as of 23 October 2010—since joining the club in 1993. Giampiero Boniperti, who was the all-time topscorer since 1961 comes in second in all competitions with 182. In the 1933–34 season, Felice Placido Borel II° scored 31 goals in 34 appearances, setting the club record for Serie A goals in a single season. Ferenc Hirzer is the club's highest scorer in a single season with 35 goals in 26 appearances in the 1925–26 season (record of Italian football). The most goals scored by a player in a single match is 6, which is also an Italian record. This was achieved by Omar Enrique Sivori in a game against Internazionale in the 1960–61 season. The first ever official game participated in by Juventus was in the Third Federal Football Championship, the predecessor of Serie A, against Torinese; Juve lost 0–1. The biggest ever victory recorded by Juventus was 15–0 against Cento, in the second round of the Coppa Italia in the 1926–27 season. In terms of the league; Fiorentina and Fiumana were famously on the end of the ''Old Lady's biggest championship wins, both were beaten 11–0 and were recorded in the 1928–29 season. Juventus' heaviest championship defeats came during the 1911–12 and 1912–13 seasons; they were against Milan in 1912 (1–8) and Torino in 1913 (0–8). The sale of Zinédine Zidane to Real Madrid of Spain from Juventus in 2001, was the world football transfer record until recently, costing the Spanish club around £46 million. Now, Cristiano Ronaldo holds the record for the most expensive transfer of all time in football. Contribution to the Italian national team Overall, Juventus are the club that has contributed the most players to the Italian national team in history, they are the only Italian club that has contributed players to every Italian national team since the 2nd FIFA World Cup. Juventus have contributed numerous players to Italy's World Cup campaigns, these successful periods principally have coincided with two golden ages of the Turin club's history, referred as Quinquennio d'Oro (The Golden Quinquennium), from 1931 until 1935, and Ciclo Leggendario (The Legendary Cycle), from 1972 to 1986. 's set up, with eight Juventus players, before the match against France in 1978 FIFA World Cup at Estadio José María Minella (Mar del Plata, Argentina) – 2 June 1978]] Below are a list of Juventus players who represented the Italian national team during World Cup winning tournaments; * 1934 FIFA World Cup (9); Gianpiero Combi, Virginio Rosetta, Luigi Bertolini, Felice Borel IIº, Umberto Caligaris, Giovanni Ferrari, Luis Monti, Raimundo Orsi and Mario Varglien Iº * 1938 FIFA World Cup (2); Alfredo Foni and Pietro Rava * 1982 FIFA World Cup (6); Dino Zoff, Antonio Cabrini, Claudio Gentile, Paolo Rossi, Gaetano Scirea and Marco Tardelli * 2006 FIFA World Cup (5); Fabio Cannavaro, Gianluigi Buffon, Mauro Camoranesi, Alessandro Del Piero and Gianluca Zambrotta Two Juventus players have won the golden boot award at the World Cup with Italy; Paolo Rossi in 1982 and Salvatore Schillaci in 1990. As well as contributing to Italy's World Cup winning sides, two Juventus players Alfredo Foni and Pietro Rava, represented Italy in the gold medal winning squad at the 1936 Summer Olympics. Three bianconeri players represented their nation during the 1968 European Football Championship win for Italy; Sandro Salvadore, Ernesto Càstano and Giancarlo Bercellino. The Torinese club has also contributed to a lesser degree to the national sides of other nations. Zinédine Zidane and captain Didier Deschamps were Juventus players when they won the 1998 World Cup with France, making it as the association football club which supplied the most FIFA World Cup winners globally (24) (three other players in the 1998 squad, Patrick Vieira, David Trézéguet and Lilian Thuram have all played for Juventus at one time or another). Three Juventus players have also won the European Football Championship with a nation other than Italy, Luis del Sol won it in 1964 with Spain, while the Frenchmen Michel Platini and Zidane won the competition in 1984 and 2000 respectively. Economical information €213,786,231 (2011–12) | operating_income = (2011–12) | net_income = (2011–12) | assets = €427,780,347 (2011–12) | equity = €64,608,583 (2011–12) | subsid = }} Since 27 June 1967 Juventus Football Club has been a Joint-stock company (it. società per azioni) and since 3 December 2001 the torinese side is listed on the Borsa Italiana. As of 2011, the Juventus' shares are distributed between 60% to Exor S.p.A, the Agnelli family's holding (a company of the Giovanni Agnelli & C.S.a.p.a Group), 7.5% to Libyan Arab Foreign Investment Co. and 32.5% to other shareholders. Since 2012, Jeep became the new sponsor of Juventus, a car brand acquired by FIAT after 2000s Global Financial Crisis. Along with Lazio and Roma, the Old Lady is one of only three Italian clubs quoted on Borsa Italiana (Italian stock exchange). Juventus was also the only association football club in the country member of STAR (Segment of Stocks conforming to High Requirements, it. Segmento Titoli con Alti Requisiti), one of the main market segment in the world. However due to 2011 financial result, Juventus had to move from STAR segment to MTA market. The club's training ground was owned by Campi di Vinovo S.p.A, controlled by Juventus Football Club S.p.A to 71.3%. In 2003 the club bought the lands from the subsidiary and later the company was dissolved. Since then Juventus FC did not had any subsidiary. From 1 July 2008 the club has implemented a Safety Management System for employees and athletes in compliance with the requirements of international OHSAS 18001:2007 regulation and a Safety Management System in the medical sector according to the international ISO 9001:2000 resolution. The club is one of the founders of the European Club Association (ECA), which was formed after the dissolution of the G-14, an international group of Europe's most elite clubs which Juventus were also a founding member. According to the Deloitte Football Money League, a research published by consultants Deloitte Touche Tohmatsu in 9 February 2012, Juventus are the thirteenth highest earning football club in the world with an estimated revenue of €154 million. Currently, the club is also ranked 9th on Forbes' list of the most valuable football clubs in the world, making them the second association football club richest in Italy and, overall, one of the top 50 sporting teams at worldwide level in terms of value. Juventus re-capitalized on 28 June 2007, increased €104,807,731.60 shares capital. The team made an aggregate net loss in the following seasons (2006 to date): -€927,569 (2006–07), -€20,787,469 (2007–08), net income €6,582,489 (2008–09 ) and net loss €10,967,944 (2009–10 ) After an unaudited €43,411,481 net loss was recorded in the first 9 months of 2010–11 season, the BoD announced that a capital increase of €120 million was planned, scheduled to submit to the extraordinary shareholder's meeting in October. Eventually that season net loss was €95,414,019. Shirt sponsors and manufacturers See also Historical information * Dynasties in Italian football * List of cultural icons of Italy * Timeline of association football Lists * List of Italian club competition winners * List of confederation and inter-confederation club competition winners * List of Italian football champions * List of UEFA club competition winners * List of world club champions (Association football) Records and recognitions * Football records in Italy * IFFHS Best European Clubs of the 20th Century * UEFA club competition records Economic rankings * Deloitte Football Money League * Forbes' list of the most valuable football clubs Notes References Bibliography ; Books * * * * * * * * * * * ; Other publications * * * * * External links * * * * * }} Category:Juventus F.C. Category:Association football clubs established in 1897 Category:Companies listed on the Borsa Italiana Category:Coppa Italia winners Category:Football clubs in Italy Category:Football clubs in Piedmont and Aosta Valley Category:G-14 clubs Category:Italian football (soccer) First Division clubs Category:Publicly traded sports companies Category:Scudetto winners Category:Serie A clubs Category:Serie B clubs Category:1897 establishments in Italy ace:Juventus F.C. af:Juventus Football Club ar:نادي يوفنتوس frp:Juventus FC az:Yuventus bn:জুভেন্টাস ফুটবল ক্লাব be-x-old:Ювэнтус Турын bg:ФК Ювентус bs:Juventus FC ca:Juventus Football Club cv:Ювентус cs:Juventus FC cy:Juventus F.C. da:Juventus F.C. de:Juventus Turin et:Torino Juventus el:Γιουβέντους es:Juventus de Turín eo:Juventus Football Club eu:Juventus FC fa:باشگاه فوتبال یوونتوس fr:Juventus Football Club fur:Juventus Football Club ga:Juventus Football Club gd:Juventus gl:Juventus FC ko:유벤투스 FC hy:Յուվենտուս hr:Juventus F.C. id:Juventus F.C. ia:Juventus is:Juventus FC it:Juventus Football Club he:יובנטוס jv:Juventus F.C. ka:იუვენტუსი (საფეხბურთო კლუბი) ku:Juventus F.C. la:Juventus FC lv:Turīnas "Juventus" lb:Juventus Football Club lt:Juventus FC lmo:Juventus hu:Juventus FC mk:ФК Јувентус ml:യുവന്റസ് ഫുട്ബോൾ ക്ലബ്ബ് mr:युव्हेन्टस एफ.सी. ms:Juventus F.C. mn:Ювентус nl:Juventus FC ja:ユヴェントスFC nap:Juventus no:Juventus nn:Juventus oc:Juventus Football Club pms:Juventus pl:Juventus F.C. pt:Juventus Football Club ro:Juventus Torino ru:Ювентус sq:Juventus FC scn:Juventus Football Club simple:Juventus F.C. sk:Juventus FC sl:Juventus F.C. szl:Juventus F.C. so:Juventus FC ckb:یوڤێنتوس srn:Juventus Football Club sr:ФК Јувентус sh:Juventus F.C. fi:Juventus FC sv:Juventus FC th:สโมสรฟุตบอลยูเวนตุส tg:Ювентус tr:Juventus FC uk:Ювентус ur:جووینٹیس vec:Juventus FC vi:Juventus F.C. zh-yue:祖雲達斯 zh:尤文图斯足球俱乐部